Mission accomplished
by LahLah87
Summary: Sebastian advises Dave on how to get a guy.


**A/N:** Submition for Smythofsky week day 3- Scandals. I wasn't going to post these here, but figured I may as well XD Hope you enjoy them :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee :(

* * *

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Dave scowled in his seat at the edge of the bar, cradling his now _warm_ beer between the palms of his hands. Sebastian had said to meet him at Scandals at nine. By this time it was half past, and Dave was starting to feel _really_ pathetic.

"So... You asked me once, how to get a guy?" A voice whispered huskily in his hear, snickering as Dave squeaked, jumping to face the person it belonged to.

"Jesus fuck, Sebastian, don't do that shit!" Dave scowled at the sight of his friend, doubled over in laughter.

"Lighten up, Davey." Sebastian, eventually composing himself, continued. "Now, you wanna know how to get a guy? Come dance with me and I'll tell you." He smirked, dragging a reluctant Dave to the dancefloor.

Sebastian pulled them into the tight mass of bodies, placing Dave's hands low on his hips, while draping his own around Dave's tense, broad shoulders.

"Now, the first thing you need to do is to grab their attention." Dave nodded half heartedly, concentrating on keeping his body in time with Sebastian's. "I will admit, your actions were a bit extreme, but you _did_ get them to take more notice of you."

Dave halted his movements and scowled. "I didn't fucking do it for atten-"

"Ah ba ba, I believe I was talking. And wipe the scowl of your face David, I realise it wasn't for attention. I'm an asshole, not stupid." Dave would've almost laughed at the offended look on Sebastian's face, if his mind hadn't been in a state of anger and apprehension. Sebastian dropped his hands to Dave's hips pulling him closer and grinding against him.

"Okay, so you've got his attention, now you need to get him interested. Walking around school in a blazer, that shows off your magnificent chest is a good start. Now this shirt," Seb fingered the sleeve of Dave's tight v-neck, that cut across his bicep, "simple, but affective. It accentuates your delicious arms. I applaud you David, nice choice."

Sebastian smirked before turning in Dave's arms, lining his back up against Dave's chest. Dave wrapped his arms around Sebastian's lean frame, reaching his chin up to the boys shoulder, so he could hear him over the bass of the music.

"After he apologizes to you , accept it, but keep a standoffish approach with him. He needs to earn your trust and friendship. Besides, I hear some guys love a good chase." He laughed.

Dave snorted, disentangling himself from the arrogant boy. This was all starting to get to be a little too much for him.

"Next," came a sultry voice in his ear, as strong, toned arms wrapped around his belly, "you put a couple of cocky Warblers in their place by singing for an audition and blowing them away. Those pipes of your's will get him instantly hard, keeping you, his one and only friend, safe from entering the friend zone." Dave shivered at the implications of Seb's words, struggling to believe what he was hearing.

'"You're big and strong on the outside, but soft on the inside, shy and insecure. Some guys don't like that much." Dave frowned, he couldn't help the way he was. "But others may find it kind of cute and endearing; however sickening that thought is to them. They'll especially find it fucking hot when you call them out on their shit, or show _just a little bit_ of arrogance. Not too much though," Seb warned, "he's enough of an arrogant little shit for the both of you." Dave chuckled, it was the truth after all, no point in denying it. "So, don't change. You've got no reason to change."

"So, you've gotten his attention, his friendship, he likes you, but then you've gotta go and defend him to his asshole school mates, his asshole parents, even _your_ asshole friends. Cos let's face it David, there's a good chance you're the only one in the world who actually gives a shit about him. You're friends certainly don't."

Dave was slowly turned to face Sebastian, placing his shaking hands back on Sebastian's hips, as the other boy cupped his cheeks with both hands, eyeing him seriously.

Dave swallowed nervously, as Sebastian continued to stare at him, hesitating before finally going on. "And that's how you get a guy Dave; that's how you get a guy to fall in love with you." Dave's eyes widened as Sebastian flashed him a rare smile, before leaning in to capture Dave's lips with his own, hearing Seb whimper as Dave finally caught up with the situation and returned the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away, breathless and smiling. "I'd say that's mission accomplished. Good work, Davey." He laughed, patting Dave's shoulder in a condescending manner.

"You know," Dave smirked, "when I asked you how to get a guy, I wasn't talking about you."

"Pfft, don't lie David, it doesn't suit you." Sebastian scoffed. "Everyone wants a peice of this ass. Now come on big guy," Dave smiled as he felt Sebastian lace his slim fingers through his and begin dragging him back towards the bar, "I need a drink, your shout. And afterwards," the boy brought his face up to Dave's ear, his breathe on Dave's neck causing him to shiver, "you can take me home and I'll show you just how good a job you did."

Their drinks couldn't come fast enough in Dave's opinion.


End file.
